1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device to signal when the door of a mailbox has been opened so that it is possible to determine from a distance whether or not mail may have been inserted into the mailbox.
2. Background Art
It is quite common for rural mailboxes to be located along the edge of a roadway at a distance from the residence of the mail recipient. Such mailboxes are commonly provided with a signal flag that can be moved from a horizontal position to a vertical position. However, this flag is intended primarily for the resident to signal to the postman that there is an article in the mailbox to be picked up, and to the best knowledge of the applicant, it is not customary for the postman to raise that signal flag when mail is delivered. Thus, it becomes necessary for the recipient to actually open the door of the mailbox to determine whether or not mail has been deposited therein. In view of this, there have been a number of proposals for automatic signal devices to indicate when the door of the mailbox has been opened, this being an indication that mail has been delivered to the mailbox, since the postman is ordinarily the only person (other than the recipient) to open the mailbox under normal circumstances.
A search of the U.S. patent literature has disclosed a number of such devices. To the best knowledge of the applicant, such devices have not been widely accepted, even though the intended result of such devices would provide a substantial convenience to people who have rural mailboxes. Accordingly, it is believed by the applicant that there is a need to provide for rural mailboxes a signalling device which is practical, reliable, easy to install and operate, and of a design which is relatively economical to manufacture.
The devices which were disclosed in the prior art patents are the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,113,170, Hunsicker, shows a signal where there is a flag that has a first horizontal position and a second upright position. The flag is mounted to a dome-like cover which is in turn rotatably mounted to a frame attached to the side of a mailbox. A coil spring is mounted around a stub axle, and this spring urges the flag upwardly toward its signal position. There is a finger which engages an element connected to the door of the mailbox, and this finger holds the flag in its down "non-signalling" position when the mailbox door is closed. Moving the mailbox door to the open position releases the finger to permit the flag to be moved up to its signalling position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,065,050, Hunt, discloses another signalling device where there is a base member attached to the bottom side portion of the mailbox. The signal member is pivotally mounted to the rear of the mailbox, and is moved downwardly and forwardly to its non-signalling position. There is a "trigger" that includes a lever that is released by the mailbox door moving downwardly to its open position. This lever releases the signal member which then is moved by a spring device to its up signalling position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,958,752, Pieszchala, shows a signalling device that is mounted to the rear of a mailbox. There is a cord having one end attached to the door of the mailbox, and the other end of the cord is attached to a release pin which holds the signal flag in its down position. Opening the mailbox pulls the release cord to permit the flag to move to its up position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,498,255, Haeberle, illustrates another signal device where there is a flag that is urged by a spring to move upwardly to a signal position. There is a rod that is urged by a spring forwardly against the mailbox door. This rod member also has a compression spring which urges a cam member into engagement with a second cam member that is rotatable with the signal flag. Opening of the door permits the rod member to spring forwardly, which in turn causes the cam member to move to a release position, thus permitting the flag to move up to its signalling position.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,291,386, VanFleet, shows a signal device where there is a spring loaded member mounted within the mailbox at the location of the door. This is connected by a wire to a release mechanism mounted at the rear of the mailbox. Opening of the door causes the wire to move the release mechanism to its release position to permit the flag to spring upwardly to the signalling position.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,924,376, Johnson, illustrates a signal device that is pivotally mounted to the top of the mailbox near the forward end thereof. Opening of the mailbox door permits the flag to move upwardly to its signalling position. There is a latch pull that is urged by a spring downwardly and rearwardly. When the mailbox door is again closed, and when the flag is moved downwardly by the person opening the mailbox to its non-signalling position, the latch pall moves into a hold position to prevent the flag from springing upwardly until such time as the mailbox door is again opened.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,693,314, Hunter, shows a signal device that is pivotally mounted at the side forward portion of the mailbox. There is a release lever that is engaged by the mailbox door, and opening of the door permits this release lever to move to its release position.
In view of the foregoing, it is an object of the present invention to provide a signal device for a rural mailbox, which device can be easily installed on an existing mailbox, which can operate reliably and effectively, which does not interfere with the normal operation of the mailbox, and which has a design which lends itself to economical manufacture.